Maybe Now
by screaming truth
Summary: this is my take on what should have happened after ‘So...Good Talk. This is a Javajunkie story with all the other characters making appearances
1. I Really Missed You

AN: I don't own the Gilmore Girls, much to my disappointment, I didn't create it, and I don't star in it. Even though my name is Lauren, the last name isn't Graham. So don't sue...

This is one of my first attempts at a full scale fic, so be kind and please leave reviews.

I didn't really like Pulp Friction, it left a bad aftertaste in my mouth so I am here to remedy that...and now let's get on with it.

Previously on gilmore girls...

Lorelai is sitting on her worn-out couch. She is begining to watch but mostly listen to Judy Garland sing "Man who got away"...she is off in thought of her own 'man who got away' when the sound of someone knocking on her front door jars her from her thoughts. Right after placing her chinese carton on the coffee table, she slowly gets up and walks to the door...

As she opens the door, she looks at the man standing on her porch, its none other than Luke. Suprised, she just stands there watching him as he rushes her and pulls her in close and traps her in one of the most mind blowing kisses she has ever experienced. As they continue to kiss she readjusts her arm so she can be even closer to him, the man she thought had got away.

He hadn't gotten away because he was there standing in her foyer kissing her senseless. But as quickly as the door closed the kiss stopped. He slowly backed away but had not yet released her hands. They were standing there inside her front door with their lips still swollen with the kiss. Luke spoke first.

'I missed you.'

It was simple and direct. Lorelai stood there, not sure of what to say not sure of what to do, something completely unlike her. She of course missed him, but why was he here?

'I really think we need to talk.'

Luke grunted in response and followed as Lorelai went into the kitchen. Luke watched her as she set a pot up with water to boil on the stove, and he continued to watch her as she went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water for him. She finally sat down, sliding the bottle across the table to him. She then sat there willing the pot to boil. As quickly as she had sat she was up again looking for the ingredients. She first opened up the cabinet which made Luke curious because that was not where the coffee was, she then pulled out a box of peppermint tea and got two bags out putting the rest away, she then went to another cabinet and pulled out two mugs. She placed the teabags in the mugs. Then sat again waiting for the pot to boil. Luke was now staring at her in amazement.

'I started drinking tea at night...it reminded me of you.'

Luke smiled slightly and joined her at the table. Lorelai smiled back. They just watched one another in silence. Both wondering what the other was thinking. Soon they were both snapped from their thoughts as the water began to boil. Lorelai and Luke both started to stand.

'I've got it.'

Lorelai sat again and smiled as she watched him replace his water in the fridge. His movements were being watched by two curious blue eyes. He continued to move around her kitchen, he poured the two mugs full of water and grabbed two spoons and then sat them on the table, one in front of her and the other in front of him and then he took his seat. each sipped their tea in silence.

Richard was watching as Emily pulled up and he went to greet her at the door. He hugged his wife, she looked positively drained. He walked her up the stairs and once in their bedroom they each took a side of the bed and sat down.

'All should be okay now.'

Richard looked at his wife.

'I hope so Emily. I really hope so.'

'She won this time Richard, we can't chose who she loves, but why _him_?'

'I don't know dear, is he really that bad?'

'Is he really that bad, Richard how can you say such a thing. He works in a diner. He lives above that diner. He has nothing to offer her.'

'Emily, he owns that diner, and if I am not mistaken the property next door also. He may not have what we think he needs to offer her, but he apparently has enough to offer her, she picked him. We tried Emily, but we failed. Our daughter again has made up her own mind, and I think this time we need to just let her be.'

'So you think she will come to Friday night dinner?'

'Emily, she is as much your daughter as she is mine, and I have no idea when it comes to that girl. I do hope she will be here. But I make no promises that she will actually show up.'

'Richard I don't want to lose her.'

"I know Emily, I know.'

Emily's words hurt Richard, he didn't know how to help his wife or his daughter. He wished he didn't feel so helpless. Maybe now his daughter would be happy, maybe now she'd consider coming back to Friday night dinners, maybe now everything would go back to normal. These thoughts plagued him until he fell asleep holding his crying wife.

Luke and Lorelai both still sat at the kitchen table, their teas now almost gone. A word had yet to be spoken. Luke was enjoying just being able to see Lorelai though he really wanted to talk though he could see that she was still processing everything. Her hand gripping her mug and her eyes staring at her fingertips. She didn't know how to start she decided to keep it fairly simpleshe didn't want to lose him again.

'I missed you too.'

Her voice was steady. He looked up from his mug and she continued.

'I have been a wreck here without you, I didn't know what to do.'

Luke looked at her, she was looking back at him. He could read the fear in her eyes. He wanted to comfort her but he knew he had to let her speak.

'After...you left me in Doose's...I just came home and cried...I couldn't face you. I didn't think you'd want to see me. I thought you hated me...so I wrote you...'

Her words failed her as tears escaped her eyes. She brushed them away trying never to break eye contact. Luke wasn't sure what to do.

'You wrote me? I never got a letter...or anything.'

'Yea, I know. I never gave them to you...I didn't think you wanted to hear from me but I had so much I needed to say so I wrote you...everynight.'

'Everynight?'

'Yea. Remember in Doose's, I told you. I told you I had so much to say. But you couldn't deal and at the time I didn't understand and I kept pushing you...I didn't give you the space you asked for I just pushed and kept pushing and then all the sudden it was over. But I still had something to say because you know I don't know when to shutup so i wrote what I wanted to say. But i didn't know how you felt and I didnt want to push so I left it alone. I know I called you and you came like I knew you would because like I said that's you, your amazing and I love that but it wasn't what you needed, you needed space and I wanted to respect that. It's the reason I did the costumes at home. I knew that i signed us both up and that you would help, because in a way I asked you to. So I knew you would be there. I wanted to respect your wishes and then you took the boat...I thought it was really over. I mean before everything we were friends but then you took the boat and I didn't know what to do. It was killing me. People started noticing that I didn't look well and commenting on it and all the pity stares it was just too much to take...'

It was at this point Luke stood up and Lorelai's rant stopped. She looked at him and fear overwhelmed her.

'No, don't go...oh god, please don't leave.'

Luke put his finger to her lips, silencing her.

'I'm not leaving.'

He sat down right beside her and held her hands in his, she looked at their hands.

'Lorelai.'

He touched her chin and lifted it so her teary blue eyes were staring straight at him, piercing his heart and drowning him in their pools.

'Im not leaving.'

He stated again. She scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder, he hugged her close to him. She shivered a bit from the contact. He then backed away a little, she just stared into his eyes.

'I know we have a lot to talk about, and I promise we will get to it. But right now you look exhausted and I know I am. So let's sleep and talk in the morning.'

He raised her hand to his lips and gentle kissed the top of her knuckles and then began to stand. She though did not let his hand out of her grasp. He looked down at her. Her voice cracked as she spoke.

'Will you stay the night?'

He looked down at her, her once strong demeanor was nothing more that of a fragile shadow of what used to be, he lifted her and craddled her to his side.

'I thought you'd never ask.'

She smiled slightly and they walked up the stairs to her bedroom, leaving the mugs till morning.

When they got to her room he took off his jacket, boots and flannel. It was then that she noticed that he had been wearing "her" flannel and she grabbed it from the bed. Stripping out of her own clothes and then donning his flannel. He smiled at the action and then took off his jeans. They both slipped under the covers, she scooted as close to him as she possibly could and he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her hair and whispered 'goodnight' as he heard her sigh contently, his eyes began to close and soon they were both asleep.

That's all for this chapter...what do you think? should I continue or leave it there.

LP


	2. Breakfast and Coffee

Thank You, ProFfeSsor for noticing that it uploaded badly. So here it is again, hopefully this time its easier to read. I am still looking for a beta...anyone interested?

same disclaimer. I haven't changed my name to Amy Sherman Palladino nor I have I tried to steal her identity, yet...just kidding. my name may be Lauren but the last name isn't Graham.

This is just a small filler chapter...

on with the it man...

xxxxx

Lorelai was woken up by the light vibrating of her phone on her nightstand. Luke stirred in his sleep. Lorelai leaned over to get her phone seeing as it was Rory she flipped it open.

'Morning sunshine.'

'Morning mom. You doing better?'

'Yes.'

Lorelai smiled and looked over at Luke.

'Mom, are you sure everything is alright?'

'Yes, everything's fine. So tell me how your meet up with Logan went.'

'Oh mom, you don't want to hear about that.'

'You cut your spring break short and you think I don't want to hear details. My you are a silly child. Now spill.'

Rory laughed. Her mom seemed more upbeat, almost dare she sayhappy

'Well, Logan's still here. He's out of the room now getting coffee.'

Lorelai not sure what to say to her daughter after that revealation, sat there a minute thinking about how fast her baby girl was growing up.

'Mom, you there?'

'What, oh yea, baby. I'm here.'

'You seem quiet, are you sure everything's alright?'

Yes, Rory, everything's perfect.'

'You sound happy, not the same people I left lastnight.'

'I am happy, kid. Hold on let me get to a better spot.'

Rory patiently waited as Lorelai slipped out of Luke's embrace, put on her robe and headed downstairs. Once downstairs she curled up on the couch.

'Alright, all situated.'

'Good, now spill.'

'Luke's here.'

'He's there, now, like he just got there...or he was there all night.'

'He's been here all night, a little time after you left he showed up at the door. I was so suprised and then he kissed me.'

Lorelai began to hum the song "Then he kissed me" by The Crystals.

'Mom stop humming and tell me the rest.'

Lorelai stopped humming.

'Well after the mind blowing kiss we sat in the kitchen and a got out a lot of what I had wanted to say. He patiently listened while we sipped tea. He knew we were both exhausted so he said we'd talk more today, but lastnight we just wordless came upstairs and fell asleep. I haven't slept that well in weeks.'

'Aw. mom I am so happy for you.'

'Thanks, kid. Well it seems like both you and I have someone to get back to but I will call you later on. Love you, baby.'

'Love you too, mom'

Lorelai hung up the phone and slipped it into her robe pocket. Then got up from the couch and retreated back upstairs. When Lorelai reached her bedroom, Luke was no longer in bed. She looked arouund and saw that his clothes were still lying where they had fell lastnight. A sigh of relief escaped her lips. She sat on the bed, took her phone from its cloth prison and set it on her night stand. As she laid back down on the bed she heard the toilet flush and moments later she heard she soft steps of her boyfriend. Boyfriend, she liked that thought. When Luke returned, Lorelai was smiling and lost in lost. He came to stand on her side of the bed.

'Good Morning.'

Lorelai looked at him and her smile grew bigger.

'Good Morning, a very good morning.'

Luke smiled down at her and grabbed her hands pulling her up and then off her bed, pulling her into a hug. They stood like that for a short while. Her hands caressing his lower back while his hand were clasped behind her back. Luke looked up when he felt her tears on his shoulder. He grabbed jer chin and lifted her head till her blue eyes met his.

'Lorelai...?'

His voice lacked the gruffiness it usually held and in place came out concern. Through her soft crying Lorelai spoke.

'I just really missed you, Luke.'

'It's alright Lorelai, I'm here now. Let's go downstairs and I'll fix some breakfast.'

'And coffee?'

'And coffee.'

Lorelai smiled and grabbed Luke's hand and they both headed down the stairs, hand-in-hand.


	3. Oh No, You Awoke the Beast

Maybe Now: Oh no, you awoke the beast!

I wanted to say thank you to all my reviewers: LLmeantb, cfsc, freecityy, Susan17, justmeforever, LL4EVER, iheartchicago, fandomsareloveGG, ProFfeSser, bamrocks, amelia, Daphnetjuh, sally, FrndsFn0071, and (my first ever reviewer) Ilovelaurengraham.

I haven't gotten a beta yet...so well it's just me looking it over. I would love to have a friend to bounce ideas off of...anyone up for it?

Thank you all for your wonderful comments.

Disclaimer: I am not Amy, though I think her to be a genius. I am Lauren but the last name isn't Graham, much to my disappointment. ha, so in short don't sue...

xxxxxxx

Lane was just emerging from her from when she smelled bacon and eggs, looking into the kitchen she saw Zach standing over the stove. She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to grab the oj and then grabbed a glass and poured herself a glass. Then as an afterthought she took out another glass and also filled it. She set the carton back in the fridge and closed the door.

'Hey.'

'Hey.'

'Thought you didn't cook?'

'I don't normally, but it seemed to call for it.

'what do you mean?'

'I mean I feel like I just don't get this. We were doin' great and then al the sudden we are avoiding each other and barely speaking. I thought breakfast might just give us an opportunity to talk or at most we can sit and stare at each other.'

Lane not sure of what to say, walked to the makeshift table and sat the two glasses of OJ down. She then sat at the table. Zach followed her over to the table and sat the two plates down. One in front of Lane and one in front of himself, where he sat. Lane noticed that the radio was playing, The Arcade Fire's 'My Heart is Like an Apple.'

'This is nice.'

'Yea...Thanks.'

'I am not sure what to say here, Zach. I don't think this is working. I mean we want different things and obviously what you want I'm not ready to give.'

Zach looked up from his eggs.

'Oh.'

'Yea...Zach I think we should just be friends.'

'Oh,'

Without saying another word, Zach tood up and went to put his dish and glass into the sink. She relly didn't feel anything as she watched him wordlessly walk into the bathroom and shut the door.

xxxxxx

Rory and Logan were laying on her bed when the shrill ring of her phone burst through the silence. Logan reached over and grabbed her phone, handing it to her, kissing her lightly before he fully released it.

'Thank you.'

Rory then flipped open the phone.

'Hello?'

'Hey Rory.'

'Hey, what's up?'

'I think I just broke up with Zach.'

'Oh?'

'Yea, I really don't feel like we have anything in common. I told him it'd be better if were just friends. He didn't saying anything. He's been in the bathroom for the last 20 minutes.'

'If that's what you want then good. You'll find someone soon.'

'Someone, yea...So...How's Logan?'

'Oh. He's fine.'

'Really? Is he there with you now?'

'Yes.'

'Sitting right next to you?'

'Yep.'

'He must be wondering what's going on.'

'Probably.'

'Haha, well keep 'em wondering. Do you have time to meet up later?'

'Yea. Need a little girl time?'

'Yes.'

'Alright, How bout around noon at that little cafe that you found when you stayed here?'

'That'll be great. See you then, Rory. And Thanks.'

'No problem. Goodbye.'

Rory hung up and looked at Logan. He was sitting next to her reading Angels and Demons by Dan Brown.

'Enjoying that?'

Logan put the book down and looked at Rory.

'Uhm. what?'

His amber eyes sparkled in amusement.

'You weren't really reading were you?'

'What answer will wipe that scowl off your face?'

'Logan...'

Her tone was exaspperated. Her face showed a bit of amusement though. He was still testing her.

'Fine. No, I wasn't reading. More like trying to figure out who you were talking to.'

'Well you are just gonna have to keep on wondering.'

'Ace...? Come on.'

'What? It's my phone call thus my business.'

She looked at him indignantly. He began to tickle her.

'Ah. so that's what wipes that scowl off your face.'

'Oh, you think you are so smart, Huntzenberger.'

'As a matter of fact I do.'

He continued to tickle her and she continued to stifle her laughter. She ended up making a high pitched squeal.

'Huntzenberger! Whatever you are doing to make Gilmore make that noise, you better stop.'

'Oh no, you awoke the beast.'

Rory continued to giggle.

xxxxx


	4. We Need To Talk

Maybe Now: Chapter 4: We Need To Talk

Disclaimer is the same. I still don't own them...how very very sad. So because of the 6 week break I have decided to write...Keeps my brain busy. Anyone want to help. I'd love it. Email me at junkienangel at yahoo dot com. Chapter 2 should hopfully be fixed soon, for those of you who couldn't read it. and now...here they are Ladies and gentlemen, Luke and Lorelai...

xxxxx

Luke still clad in only his boxers and a grey shirt, was stnadinf at the stove cooking pancakes while Lorelai sat at the table, coffee mug in hand admiring the delicious view and she wasn't thinking about breakfast. Luke turned and caught he staring, but Lorelai still did not divert her eyes.

'See something you like?'

Lorelai smiled, the conversation starting out with a playful tone.

'Oh yea.'

Luke smiled. It would be so simple to fall back into their regular routine of easy banter and flirty looks but really they needed to talk, and it needed to be serious. A lot of things needed to be sorted out and the only way to start a conversation like that was with the four dreaded words in any relationship.

'We need to talk.'

His tone was serious but not too much as to scare her. She nodded her head.

'Yes, we do and we will, but after breakfast and at least three more cups of coffee.'

'Deal.'

Luke prepared their meal and sat two plates down on the table, grabbed a glass and then went to the fridge for the orange juice. He poured himself a glass and then sat down at the table. Lorelai's hand rested on the top of the table and Luke covered her hand with his as he began to eat. They continued to eat in silence, glancing at each other every once in awhile, a slight smile gracing both of their lips. When Luke was through he squeezed her hand, got up and put his dish in the sink. Lorelai continued to eat.

'I'm gonna go and get cleaned up and dressed. Be back shortly.'

Lorelai smiled and nodded.

'Okay.'

Luke then went upstairs Lorelai finished her last pancake then got up and took her mug and plate to the sink. She cleaned bother plates, something she always did when she was nervous. She then headed into Rory's bathroom to get cleaned up. The sooner they talked the sooner she'd feel better. So when she stepped into the shower, the crappy water pressure didn't bother her.

xxxxx

Both Logan and Rory were now dressed to go out. Logan had told Rory that he wanted to take her out to breakfast. She told him she had a lunch date so it would have to be quick. So they were getting ready to head out. Logan opened Rory's door to find a slightly dishelved Paris standing there.

'Good Morning, Paris. What do we owe the pleasure of your company here at Rory's door?'

'Shove it, Huntzenberger.'

Logan turned to Rory.

'She's your roomate, I'll be out here if you need me.'

Rory smiled and Logan headed out to the couch while Paris headed into Rory's room and closed the door. Rory sat at her window and Paris sat on the bed.

'What's going on Paris, Logan's waiting?'

'It's Doyle.'

'What's Doyle?'

'The problem, it's Doyle, he's jealous of the friendship I have with Cooper.'

'Who's Cooper?'

'Just a friend.'

'Yea, that's what they all say.'

Rory rolled her eyes, remembering her conversation with Dean about Jess so many moons ago.

'Gilmore, are you even listening to me?'

Rory snapped from her thought.

'Oh, sorry Paris. So tell me more about this Cooper fellow.'

'He's just a guy, a friend. I met him in biology.'

'So Doyle has nothing to worry about?'

Paris looked to the girl that she now thought of as her best friend. She wanted to confide in Rory but had never opened herself up to anyone that much before. Paris sighed. It was now or never.

'Truthfully Rory, I'm nto sure. But if you say anything to anyone about this, I'll kill you. And I can, perfect opportunity to come in here and smother you in your sleep. Got it?'

'Got it. Well Paris all I can tell you is be straight with both boys. If you like Cooper tell Doyle, don't let him find out another way. If you don't like Cooper than all is well. But you have to decide you can't lead them both on. Remember what happened between Jess and Dean.'

'Yes.'

'Don't let that happen. You could end up losing them both and regretting it. Just be honest with them. Does Cooper even like you?'

'I'm not sure, but he does flirt with me.'

'Well, follow your heart and yes I know totally cliche advise but it's all I can really give ya.'

'Thanks Rory.'

'Keep me updated.'

'I will, alright I think I'm good now.'

'You sure?'

'Yea.'

'Okay.'I'm gonna head out, but if you need to you can reach me on the cell.'

'Alright.'

'Thanks again.'

'Not a problem.'

Paris then rose from her seated position and walked out of the room in front of Rory.

'Logan, she's all yours.'

'Thank you, Paris.'

Logan got up from the couch and led Rory to the front door.

'See you later, Paris.'

'Ya, later.'

Rory and Logan left for breakfast while Paris went into her room.

xxxxx

Next...Luke and Lorelai talk...ya I stalled a bit...haha, kept you all in suspense. or not. Thanks for reading.

LP


	5. Right Where I Belong

Maybe Now: Chapter Five: It'll Be Okay

Disclaimer is the same. Nothing has changed. Sadly, neither Lauren nor Scott has showed up at my door, or Amy. So I still don't own it nor do I have anything to do with the show other than loyal watcher and admirer. Now on with the _talk_...

xxxxx

Lorelai finished her shower, wrapped herself in a towel and headed upstairs to change. Luke was sitting on her bad lacing up his boots. As Lorelai entered the room Luke looked up.

'I'll just go downstairs and let you change, I'll meet you downstairs in a few, okay?'

'Okay.'

Luke crossed the room and kissed her cheek. He saw the fear come back into her eyes.

'It'll be okay.'

She felt little comfort from this but smiled slightly and watched him leave. As she heard his footsteps on the stairs, she began to find her clothes. She settled on a baby blue tank top with a navy blue hoodie with a pair of comfortable jeans and some striped blue socks. She then went into her bathroom and began to apply the little makeup she felt she needed and some fruity lip gloss. She almost didn't notice the note Luke has left her.

There on the mirror in blue vis-a-vis marker was the words 'I'm all in. Just remember that.' She and Rory had always left little notes for each other, ever since Rory was old enough to write. Now Luke was leaving her one too. Her eyes teared up. This was one message she wasn't going to erase. She wiped her eyes, reapplying makeup where needed and then padded downstairs.

Luke was sitting on the could with his hat in his hands, patiently waiting for her. When she reached the last step it creaked causing Luke to looked up at her. They both smiled and she headed to the couch. Sitting on the opposite side of him. She sat cross legged and faced him. He then turned and put one leg underneath him and faced her. She spoke first.

'Thanks for the note.'

'I meant it.'

'I know.'

'I mean whatever happens here. I'm still all in.'

'Good to know.'

'But we need to get things out. I know I do. I have things that I haven't said and you said you last night you had more to say. But even still, I'm all in.'

'So, it's like starting over with a clean slate.'

'In a way, yes. But not starting over per say, more like not letting what's already happened affect us.'

'Okay.'

'I...'

'I...'

They both started at the same time.

'Well that was comedic.'

'Yea.'

'You go first.'

'Alright. Lorelai, over the past few months I have been happier than I have ever been. And I hope you feel the same way.'

Lorelai just nodded.

'But these last few days have sucked. I hate fighting with you and not seeing you. I hated seeing Chris at there at your parents vow renewal and I couldn't stand that you had lied to me about seeing him. That practically killed me, knowing that you were keeping things from me. And then to top it off you mother and father are against this relationship too. It just turned out too be too much for me to fathom.'

He took a breath. Watched Lorelai process the information and then continued.

'And then you came into Doose's practically begging me to comfort you and to talk to you. I couldn't process fast enough, I needed time and you needed answers. And then you asked what I was thinkingI had been thinking so many different things but at the moment I just couldn't deal and I told you it was too much and that I couldn't be in the relationship anymore. I was so angry, hurt, confused and emotionally drained. And you suffered because of it. I hated myself for that. Then you called me that night and I saw a glimmer of hope and I rushed over and broke your backdoor which I still need to fix and then you showed up talking about how you weren't "that girl" and calling me your "ex-boyfriend" and I saw it all slip away again. You handed me that tape. It felt over, like you wanted it over. Telling me it was the last crazy thing you'd do. And I wanted to say something I wanted to take you in my arms and tell you I was wrong before and that I should have never told you that it was too much. That I didn't want to break up, but I couldn't. And then you walked away from me. i went home and listened to that tape, over and over. I was in my apartment when I remembered the boat lying in your garage. I didn't think you'd want it there in the morning reminding you of me so I went back that night and took it out. Though not thinking it all the way through I really didn't have another place and that is why it was parked outside the diner. It wasn't meant to be a "billboard of our breakup" or anything. I just didn't think...

He took another breath thankful that she was letting him get everything out. She sat there intently waiting and filing away her own words that she wanted to say. He began again.

'And then Lulu and Bradley came in telling me about the play that you signed us up for. I immediately told Lulu that I would help once I heard that you were working on costumes. I thought that I would at least get to see you if not talk to you. Not once have I wanted to see you more and then you weren't there. And I showed up at your house yelling about "suppose to be" without really explaining I just wanted you nearby. Instead I started a fight. That wasn't my intention. Then you walked out of you newly appointed "alone space" and away from me. I didn't know how to apologize. I didn't plan out anything to say and all we did was fight. Then during the play I wanted to talk to you, but sets, costumes and crazy carrie were in the way. I even started throwing people out of my diner, I'll be surprised if I have any customers. I sabotaged my own business I was so unhappy and frustrated. And then if things weren't bad enough, your mother showed up in my diner.'

Luke had been staring as his hat in his hands until he said his last words at which point he looked up to see Lorelai's reaction. She made a slight gasp but said nothing still waiting for him to finish, he reached out to hold her hands and she obliged.

'Yes. Your mother showed up. She said things like you had chose me and I won and she won't meddle anymore.'

Lorelai snorted. Luke glared at her.

'Sorry, continue.'

'So she finally left and I came over here. And you know what happened then.'

'You came over here because of my mother?'

Lorelai dropped Luke's hands.

'No, Lorelai, its not what you think. Yes, I came over here after she left my diner. But it was not because of her. I came over here because I had, had enough. I wanted to see you. I had only planned on coming over here and talking to you, but then I saw you and my emotions took over. She told me she wouldn't meddle anymore and I wanted to tell you what she said, and then of course I had my own things to say. I wanted to see if you would take me back. I screwed up Lorelai, and I needed to know if you forgave me. And that, and only that is the reason I showed up at your door lastnight. Not because of your mother, because of me and you...and us.'

Lorelai picked Luke's hand back up. Looking into his eyes.

'Well that was a lot. i don't think I have ever heard you talk that muchever.'

'Yea. well.'

'Yea.'

Lorelai smiled.

'I guess its your turn.'

'It seems so. Well to start off I hate that I lied to you. I didn't mean to...it didn't seem that important. Whereas you see it Christopher as a threat I see him as a friend and Rory's father, nothing more. I don't think of him as anything. Just a friend. I now realize that I should have told you. I want to tell you everything and I will from now on. I didn't tell Christopher to show up at my parents vow renewal, I didn't want him there. I wanted you there, and I was glad you where there. I hate that he made you feel uncomfortable and doubt your relationship with me. I loved that you tried to beat up Logan for messing with Rory, I loved that you tried to be the father figure there. I wanted to chase after you, but Marilyn shanghi'd me for pictures and by the time I could get away you where long gone. I know I pushed you and I'm sorry about that. Sookie had told me about this couple who had broken up and led different lives and then 40 years later they found each other again, and she scared me, I didn't want us to end up like that I waned a middle. i wanted you. So I followed you into Doose's and tried to get you to talk to me. I have hated this time apart. I wanted to talk to you but it became harder and harder everytime I put it off. I physically hurt when I went by the diner and saw you. It hurt when you came over and we fought. It was like we couldn't talk to each other anymore. I had lost my bestfriend and my boyfriend at the same time. I haven't talked to my mother since. I hate her meddling. I hate her. She just can't be happy for me. She just couldn't leave well enough alone. I'm surprised she even showed up at the diner, but I'm sure in the end it was for her own selfish reasons, she's hoping to get me back for Friday night dinners, but that's not gonna happen. Hell will freeze before I step foot in that house again. I gave her so many chances, and now I am done. But in a way I am glad she went to your diner, she got you here, it got us here.'

She squeezed his hands and smiled at him.

'So we okay?'

'I just have one question.'

'Alright?'

'Can you promise me you'll tell me the truth, no matter what, from now on?'

'Yes. Luke. I will.'

'And I promise I will always tell you the truth, and when we talk i will try to understand before over reacting.'

'Okay. So we are good now.'

'No. We're perfect.'

Lorelai got up from her position and sat in Luke's lap.

'Now this is where I belong.'

'Nah, I think you belong here.'

He moved her off his lap and sat her down beside him.

'Hey now. Why did you move me?'

'Cause with you sitting in my lap I didn't have the option to do this.'

He then leaned over and kissed her lips.

'Oh Mr. Danes, I believe this is where I belong.'

Lorelai then stood up and grabbed both of Luke's hands pulling him up off the couch and kissing him with the force he had used the night before.

xxxxx


	6. Meeting a Friend

Maybe Now: Chapter Six: Meeting a Friend

Disclaimer hasn't changed. Name's Lauren, last name's not Graham. So just don't sue. Susan I am glad you are enjoying this. Thank you everyone for the reviews. I have decided these are getting posted pretty quickly, so here's a challenge I want 50 reviews before chapter 7 will be posted.

Anyone want to be a sounding board, still looking for applicants.

xxxxx

Lane got ready to go. She had called Caesar earlier to find out when she had to work, but he had told her that Luke's was closed, Luke had left no other information, only that the diner should remain closed for the day. So she had the day off, and it was the perfect time to hang out with Rory. She decided she would call Luke later to find out what was going on. She grabbed her coat and then grabbed the keys to the band car. They had all decided that they would share the vehicle, just happened that today it was Lane's. Then she was off to see Rory.

xxxxx

Rory was just saying goodbye to Logan when her phone rang. Logan waved and saw himself out. Rory answered her phone without glancing at the caller ID. Thinking it was just Lane checking up.

'Hello?'

'Hello Rory, this is your grandmother.'

'Hello grandma.'

Her tone was exasperated. She did not want to be talking to her grandmother.

'I hear you are still not happy with me, I just wanted to know if you had yet to speak with your mother.'

'Yes, this morning.'

'Oh, well good...'

'Let me stop you right there, grandma. I'm not going to be your go between. You want to know how she is or what she's doing then you need to call her, you need to talk to her. I will not tell you about her. I'm sorry, but that's how this is going to be. I need to go I'm meeting a friend soon.'

'Will I see you Friday?'

'We have an agreement and I will not break stated previous agreement, so yes I will be at Friday night dinner.'

'Well alright, Rory.'

'Goodbye, Grandma.'

Rory hung up. She checked her watch. Quarter till noon, she grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

xxxxx

Luke and Lorelai end their kiss.

'Now I really missed that.'

'Oh yea?'

'Definitely.'

Lorelai looked at the clock on her mantle. 12:05.

'Don't you need to open the diner?'

'Not today.'

'No?'

'No. The townspeople can go one day without Luke's being opened.'

'Oh.'

'Yea Luke has something better to do.'

Lorelai smiled.

'Dirty.'

'Geez Lorelai.'

Lorelai just laughed.

'Oh you know you love it.'

'Don't you have to go to the inn?'

'What trying to get rid of me?'

'No, no not at all, but if you continue with those lewd comments I might change the answer.'

'Mr. Danes, would that be a threat?'

'Yes, ma'am.'

'Call me ma'am again and you will be alone pal.'

'Gotcha.'

'So we are free all day to do whatever we want?'

'Seems that way.'

'Well what should we do?'

'No clue.'

'Give me a few minutes alright, I'll be right back.'

'Lorelai...'

'What I'll be right back.'

He finally let her out of his grasp and she disappeared upstairs.

xxxxx

Rory was sitting at the table in the sun with her book, Angels and Demons. She, unlike Logan, was actually reading. There was a cup sitting on the small table in front of her. Someone approached the table shadowing her book. Rory looked up.

xxxxx

Yep that's it for now. 50 reviews and the next chapter will be posted. Oh man I feel all powerful now.

LP


	7. I’m Sorry

Maybe Now: Chapter Seven: I'm Sorry

Disclaimer is the same. Nothing has changed, other than I have a few more episodes on my computer and a few more Luke and Lorelai pictures, other than that, I am still no way affiliated with the show, if I could be I would be believe me. I saw Rose Abdoo on CSI:NY the other night, it was good seeing her play someone other than Gypsy...

I am posting this before I get 50, just to show you how nice I am )

**Simard**: You would be right not to assume it was Lane...but then who?

**ProFfeSser**: Thank you for all the reviews.

**Andrea**: Of course Luke washed his hands first. LOL.

**FandomsareloveGG**: With all those Bravo's I feel like I should bow, haha.

**Roitgirllina**: I am actually not a big Logan and Rory fan, but there are a few more scenes with them.

**Freecityy**: I am not so good with the "dirty" scenes. Trying to make it as much like the show as possible. I will try harder.

**jAvA cRaZy**: Sorry I broke them up, but Zach just doesn't seem to be on the same playing field as Lane. I will try to find her someone...

I am glad everyone enjoy the "talk" at times I thought that it was too repetitive or just way to OOC for Luke...but I guess if they are both worked up, they would most likely say a lot. So thanks for the encouragement. And I believe that most of you just want to know who came up to Rory's table and will skip down to that part first. Shame on you...haha. "I resent that, I think of myself as a witty conversationalist." Lane Oh well I can't stop ya from looking down so...

on with it...

xxxxxx

It was none other than Marty. She hadn't seen him since the night Logan crashed their Marx Brother marathon.

'Hey Rory.'

'Hey Marty.'

'I just saw you here and wanted to return the money I borrowed. Sorry it took so long to get it back to you.'

He hands her the money.

'Thanks Marty, and like I said it was no problem.'

'yea...well I just wanted to get that back to you. I'll leave you to your book now. Bye Rory.'

'Bye Marty.'

As she watched him walk off she saw Lane and waved. Lane waved back. Not watching where she was going she bumped into a tall brunette. Lane looked up into this guys chocolate brown eyes.

'I'm so sorry.'

'It's alright, no harm. Are you okay?'

'Yes, thank you.'

'No problem.'

Marty was helping Lane up off the pavement when Rory made her way over to them.

'Hey Lane.'

Both Marty and Lane took at Rory.

'You know her?'

'Yep. Marty this is my best friend Lane.'

'Lane, this is Marty.'

'Nice to meet you.'

Both Marty and Lane exchanged pleasantries and a handshake.

'Well I was just heading back to the dorms. It was good to meet you Lane. Rory I will see you later.'

'Good to meet you to.'

'Later Marty.'

Marty retreated and Lane and Rory went to their table. Sitting down in front of the little cafe.

'So that was Marty?'

'That was Marty.'

'Oh.'

'Logan must be a real catch if you let him go.'

'Lane...'

'What, he's hot.'

'Marty, hot, you have to be kidding me.'

'So Logan is a better specimen than Marty? If that's true, you have no problems here.'

'Yea, but Logan isn't a one woman-man...'

'Are you saying, he dates other people?'

'Exactly.'

'Rory, this isn't like you.'

'What isn't like me, wanting to have fun?'

'No, being dangerous. Sleeping with guys who may be sleeping elsewhere. It's not like you.'

'But Logan's changing for me.'

'Really?.'

'Yea, he's been calling more, and we've been going out more.'

'Rory please just be careful. He's not faithful like your other boyfriends and that can be dangerous.'

'Let's drop this and get some lunch.'

'Fine.'

Lane couldn't believe how much Rory had changed. Sleeping with guys who weren't exclusively with her. Lane couldn't possibly understand why she would want to do this. Lorelai was right, it wasn't her. Lane looked over at Rory. Rory was studying the menu, she didn't look angry but she didn't look very happy either. Lane then picked up her menu and began to read.

xxxxx

I am not sure how much I like this chapter. But I thought someone needed to tell Rory that she is just going to get hurt if she continues to go out with a "playboy." Next...Luke and Lorelai...moments.

LP


	8. The Lorelai Box

Maybe Now: Chapter Eight: The Lorelai Box

Disclaimer is the same. Just because people at KFC/Taco Bell think I write for Gilmore Girls doesn't mean I do. hah. It's a true story, I was talking to my mom about the fic, and apparent;y someone over heard and asked if I wrote for the show...haha. Way too funny. I only dream of working on the set of GG. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews.

I know many people have done the "box" thing...I just wanted to try it my way. Hope none of you mind.

xxxxx

Lorelai returned from upstairs with an envelope which she stuffed into her purse before Luke turned around.

'You aren't going to tell me why you just disappeared for 10 minutes are you?'

'Nope, you'll fine out later.'

'Lorelai...'

'No.'

'Fine. do you mind if I go to my apartment then, to change?'

'Can I come with?'

'You can come with.'

'Then let's go.'

Lorelai picked up her phone and her purse and then followed Luke out her front door. Taking her keys from her purse she locked the front door. Luke inwardly smiled as he realized what she was doing.

'Apparently, I rubbed off on you.'

'Dirty.'

'Walked right into that one.'

'Sure did.'

He pulled her close and they walked to the diner. When they reached the diner Luke went to take out his keys but before he could Lorelai pushed on the front door. It opened.

'Apparently, you don't take your own advice.'

'Huh, I must have had somewhere real important to go last night.'

'Oh really?'

'Yea or rather someone real important to see.'

'Should I be jealous?'

Luke grabbed her and tickled her. She laughed. He then picked her up an carried her into the diner. Lorelai looked around, she hadn't been in there for almost a month. Her coffee mug sat behind the counter. But nothing had changed. Luke watched her looking around the diner.

'It hasn't changed.'

'Oh, I know.'

'Let's head upstairs.'

'Okay.'

Luke grasped her hand and they both went upstairs. As she stepped through the door she looked around his apartment, other than a few shirts on the floor next to his bed, nothing had changed. It still smelled like Luke, the aroma warmed her. As she looked from his bedroom to the kitchen and then into the room that used to be Jess' she noticed a small cardboard box next to the small twin bed that Jess' had used. She walked over to the bed and sat down on the navy blue comforter. Luke followed her over to the bed. She leaned over picked up the box and laid it on the bed. Luke just stood and watched her. On top was his leather jacket, she moved the leather jacket and put it on the bed beside her. She then looked into the box. In it there was a menu from Sniffy's, a few CD's, a few of Lorelai's bathroom products that used to be in the bathroom on 'her' shelf, a few movie stubs from the various movies that they had been to, the tie he had worn to Liz's wedding, a book, one picture of them, the one that Rachel had taking at the Starlight Festival about 2 years ago and an envelope with his messy scrawl 'Lorelai.' It had been sealed. She fingered the envelope and then dropped it back into the box. She couldn't believe that he actually had a 'Lorelai box'. She looked up at him, a bit teary eyed.

'You have a Lorelai box.'

'A what?'

'A box with all my stuff.'

'Yea, I needed to do something so one night I couldn't sleep and I put all these things in the box. I wanted to give it to you. But that finalized it. And I wasn't ready to give up on you, me...us. So I held on to it.'

She stood up and hugged him

'I have a Luke box.'

'You do?'

'Yea its in the back of my closet.'

'Oh.'

'Let's empty them, first this one and later mine...'

'Alright.'

She slowly began to hand him stuff. First she handed him the CD's: Blondie, U2, Sparks and Bowie, he placed them on a shelf next to his bed. She then handed him all her bathroom stuff and he disappeared into the bathroom and placed the few items on to it. When Luke came back from the bathroom Lorelai was looking at the menu from Sniffy's.

'Why did you keep a menu from Sniffy's?'

'It was were we had our first date...and I just thought that one day I would want to look back on it...a memento.'

'Luke's a sentimentalist.'

'Tell anyone and die.'

'Gotcha our own private secret.'

'Exactly.'

He took the menu from her hands, then looked into the box and got the movie stubs. He then crossed the apartment and opened up a small filing cabinet where he placed both the menu and the stubs. When he walked back over to Lorelai she was now holding a framed picture of them, the picture that Rachel had taken at the Firelight Festival.

'I remember this.'

'Yea.'

'Yea it was the night of the Firelight Festival. The night everything went terribly wrong.'

'What do you mean?'

'It's the night I realized I was jealous of you and Rachel. It was the night I was too stupid to say anything.'

Luke looked at Lorelai.

'Lorelai...'

'I realized that I had feelings for you. But you were with her and I wasn't going to ruin that.'

'So you didn't tell me?'

'So I kept quiet.'

'And decided to get engaged.'

'Yea well...'

'I never did tell you why Rachel left did I?'

'You just told me she had her reasons and then Max interrupted us and then you two began your 'I'll be here more' routine.'

'Oh, right.'

'So now that you're opening up...why did Rachel leave?'

'She left because of you.'

'Because of me? That was her big reason for leaving?'

'Yea. She saw what the whole town saw. My feelings for you were much more than just friendly. I wanted you but you were with Max. I came to your house that fateful night to tell you, but instead you got engaged.'

'Oh.'

'Yea.'

'So Rachel left because of me?'

'Yep, her last words were 'Don't wait to long. To tell her.'"

'And you came here to tell me, but Max interrupted you.'

'That's about it, yep.'

'Oh, wow.'

'Yea.'

Not sure what else to say she went back to unpacking the box. She took the tie threading it through her fingers then handing it to him.

'Aw, the tie you wore to Liz's wedding. You looked so sharp in your suit.'

'You didn't look too bad yourself in that pretty pink number.'

'Like that eh?'

'It was definitely working for you.'

'Good to know, I'll wear it again our next date.'

'Sounds good.'

Luke was still holding the tie when Lorelai picked up the leather jacket from the bed.

'Why is your leather jacket here?'

'It smelled like you. I just couldn't wear it again.'

'Oh.'

He then took it from her and inhaled the scent. She smiled as she watched him and then he hung up the jacket and put away the tie. Lorelai looked down into the box, the last thing that was there, was a simple plain white envelope with 'Lorelai' inscribed on the front.

'There's only one thing left.'

'Yea.'

'There's this envelope.'

'Take it, put it in your pocket and read it later.'

'You'll tell me when?'

'Anytime that I am not around.'

'Okay.'

She took the envelope and folded it slipping it into her back pocket.

'Well that's it. It's all back to normal.'

'Looks like it, I think I am gonna go get changed now then we can go, wherever.'

Lorelai sat down and watched Luke strip down to his boxers and then parade around looking for new clothes. He settled on dark jeans and a black v-neck t-shirtno flannel. Lorelai looked amazed.

'New look for you. Done with the lumberjack routine.'

'No, but its hot out. You like?'

'Very much. Very nice.'

He was fixing his belt and putting his wallet in his back pocket when he felt hands on his stomach. Lorelai's fingers were now scraping across his six-pack. She leaned up to kiss him.

'Lorelai, if you continue to do that, we will never get out of here.'

'I wouldn't mind if we never left again.'

Luke chuckled and led her to his bed.

xxxxx

Well that's it for now. Next chapter the townspeople get involved.

LP


	9. Ooh Intrigue

Maybe Now: Chapter Nine: Ooh Intrigue!

Disclaimer is the same. I wanted to post two chapters in honor of Lauren Graham's 38th Birthday! I also went to see The Pacifier today!

Thank you so much to Susan17 for all her help.

Bangs Gavel...and now introducing the rest of the townspeople to this fic...

xxxxx

Meanwhile outside the diner a crowd had begun to gather. In the crowd was Babette, Taylor, Miss Patty, Morey, Kirk and Gypsy.

'I can't believe it's closed.'

'Kirk, I'm really not surprised, he was throwing people out yesterday and burning the food.'

'Well he didn't throw me out. And that food was delicious.'

'Kirk, Shut Up! Now, townspeople, we all knew this would happen. Luke promised us that he'd leave if there was ever a breakup to occur. Frankly I think he should have left weeks ago to honor his agreement.'

'Now, Sugar, I don't think he's leaving. Just closed for the day.'

'Yea, that crazy cat would never leave Lorelai behind, whether they were together or not.'

'Babette, Morey, it seems that he is gone.'

'Do you have other information...dear, oh dear you do. Spill, I need details. Details.'

'Well Morey and I were sitting outside on the porch last night, cause it was just a beautiful night and around nine...nine right?'

xxxxx

Meanwhile, upstairs in the diner Luke and Lorelai were making out feverishly on Luke's bed. When all the sudden Lorelai stopped. Luke looked at her.

'Lorelai...?'

'Shh. I think I hear something.'

Lorelai then got up from the bed and Luke followed her. They were both standing and looking out the window. They caught the tail end of what Babette was saying.

xxxxx

'Yea, nine.'

'Around nine, a certain diner owner showed up at a certain inn-owners doorstep.'

'Ooh intrigue.'

'Morey and I tried to see more, but our porch isn't exactly in the right place to see anything good. So as I said I don't think he's gone. Just preoccupied at the moment.'

'Oh I hope you are right, those two kids belong together.'

The townspeople began to speculate where Luke and Lorelai might be, and if in fact they had reconciled.

'Townspeople, quiet. We must have a mandatory meeting tonight to further investigate this matter. Tell everyone 7pm sharp.'

Slowly the townspeople dispersed.

xxxxx

Lorelai was now leaning up against the window, trying to make sure she heard everything. As she watched the townspeople leave, she scooted away from the window and into Luke's arms.

'So what are the stupid townspeople cookin' up now?'

'Just a town meeting in our honor.'

'Oh jeez.'

'Don't worry I don't think we are invited.'

'What?'

'I don't think we are invited. It's more of them wanting to know more about our relationship, without actually asking us.'

'That's dumb.'

'Hey that's what they do.'

'Can't they find something better to do?'

'Apparently we are more interesting than whatever new festival they could be cooking up.'

'Oh, great, just what I wanted, to become the town's Jennifer and Ben.'

'Oh sweetie, How do you know about that?'

'Come one Lorelai, I'm not a complete hermit, I listen to the radio every once in awhile.'

'oh, Well they are the new Bennifer we can be the only Luklai.'

'Luklai, you are crazy.'

'If I'm crazy, then you are crazy too.'

'I think I can handle that.'

Luke and Lorelai stood in his apartment in loving embrace.

'Hey, wanna grab some lunch at Sniffy's?'

'That sounds great.'

'Yea, Bud and Maisy would love you see you again.'

'Oh yea, did they ask about me?'

'Yea I went a few times right after we...well you know, I just couldn't deal with them askin' about you. So i haven't been there in a few weeks.'

'Aw Luke. I'm sorry about that.'

'It's in the past Lorelai, it's done, we are together now and that is all that matters.'

'You're right. Together.'

The words just flowed off her tongue and he pulled her closer and kissed her gentlly. After a few more kisses, he leads her out the door, down the stairs and out the back door, hoping not to bump into any noisy townspeople. Luke opens the door and Lorelai hops in. He then walks around to his side and gets in. Lorelai puts her left hand on his thigh and Luke starts up the truck. They were then on their way to Sniffy's.

xxxxx


	10. Being Reasonable

Maybe Now: Chapter Ten: Being Reasonable

Chapter 10, never thought I'd make it. I have made a big promise to a friend and I will not break promises, so now I will make the same promise to anyone who reads this. #1 I will write as long as I think is nessecary #2 I will not leave this without an ending. Since it is HAPPY ST. PATRICKS DAY I thought I'd give you a little gift.

I hope you are enjoying this. Please leave suggestions, not gonna promise you that I am going to use any of them, but I would love to hear some suggestions...things you want to see and such.

Disclaimer is the same. Lauren's the name, but Graham isn't the last. Happy 38th Birthday to Lauren Graham.

Well thanks to Susan and Lucy, you guys are the greatest.

and now...Rory and Lane...

xxxxx

Rory and Lane had just gotten their food. Rory had a hamburger and Lane had a chicken sandwhich. Rory took a bite of her burger and immediately throw it back on her plate.

'What no good?'

'It's okay, it just doesn't compare to Luke's.'

'Rory, you do remember the last Luke's burger you had.'

'Yes.'

'I don't think they are going to be getting any better anytime soon.'

'That's right, you don't know!'

'Rory, know what...are they...did they.'

'Yes, Lane, my mom and Luke got back together lastnight.'

'Oh wow. This is big. How could you not tell me?'

'It just slipped my mind I guess.'

'Slipped your mind! Rory, this is monumental, Luke will finally stop burning burgers and throwing people out of the diner. I may actually be able to keep my job.'

'Way to think of others, Lane.'

'Sorry, it's good for Luke and Lorelai too.'

Lane didn't want to fight with Rory. So she dropped the topic. The girls continued to eat for a few moments before Lane spoke.

'So Rory, how long has it been since you have been to Starshollow?'

'Only a few days, why?'

'Did you see my mom at all when you were in town?'

'No, Lane, why?'

'I don't know, I just miss her, I guess.'

'Oh Lane, maybe you should trying talking to her. I am sure she misses you too, she just doens't know how to show it.'

'I guess. Would you go with me?'

'No.'

'No?'

'No. This is something you need to do alone. I will be here after you are done. But I can't be in the middle.'

'I understand. I will definitely call you.'

'And I will drop everything and I will be there for you.'

'Right. So I'm gonna go. I need to think about this and return the car back to the boys.'

'Oh, speaking of boys, have you figured out what you are going to say to Zach?'

'No, I have been thinking about it all day. I still have no idea what i should say to him. It's going to be so weird.'

'I am so glad I'm not in your shoes right now.'

'Thanks Rory.'

'Sorry, but you know what I mean.'

'Yea.'

'Hey, I'll pay for the meal, you get going. Call me later.'

'Will do, and thanks Rory.'

'Bye Lane.'

Rory paid the bill and then headed back to her dorm.

xxxxx

Luke and Lorelai was in his truck when Lorelai's phone began to vibrate. Lorelai looked at Luke and he gave her a re-assuring smile. He mouthed 'Who is it?' and she mouthed back 'my mother' as she flipped open the phone. Luke was surprised she answered her phone but wanted to show her support and put his hand on her knee.

'Hello.'

'Lorelai, this is your mother.'

'Yes, I know. Hello mother.'

'I wanted to know if you were coming to Friday night dinner?'

'No. mother.'

'God, Lorelai, why can't you be reasonable?'

'Reasonable, reasonable, You want me to be reasonable. First you invited Christopher to your vow renewal and then tell him he a shot to get back with me when you knew perfectly well that I was in a relationship with Luke. You have openly showed your hatred for Luke when you invited him to your home so you could re-meet him and all he did was thank you. You couldn't just leave well enough alone. You couldn't let me be happy. You had to RUIN everything, and now you are calling me unreasonable?'

'Lorelai, I'm the one who told Luke to go back to you. I told him he had won and that I would butt out, I fixed your relationship.'

'You fixed it. You told him he won, won what mom, I am not a prize to be won. And Luke realizes this. He fixed it, I fixed it, WE FIXED IT. YOU BROKE IT. SO JUST SHUT UP!'

'Lorelai I have never...'

This was were Lorelai hung up, she couldn't take anymore. She didn't want to yell, she didn't want to fight, so she hung up. Luke looked at her for a moment. Lorelai looked as if she was about to cry. Luke pulled the truck over and turned off the engine. She fell into him, and he hugged her. They remained like that for a few minutes. Luke then pushed her away, but still holding on to her, so he could see her face. He wiped the tears from her eyes.

'Hey, you okay.'

'I will be.'

'You want to head on to Sniffy's or...'

'Yea...I'll be fine. Thanks, Luke.'

'It's what I'm here for. You know if you want to talk later...'

'You'll be here.'

'Right.'

'Thanks.'

Luke squeezed her hand and then started the truck up again and drove to Sniffy's. On the way to Sniffy's, Lorelai's phone vibrated again. Luke spueezed her leg as she looked at the caller ID, it was Sookie, she let out a sigh of relief and mouthed to Luke that it was 'Sookie.' She flipped open her phone.

'Hey Sook.'

'Hey!'

'Whoa there you sounds excited.'

'Shouldn't I be?'

'Um, sure, okay.'

'Isn't it true?'

'Isn't what true. Sookie I need a little more information, maybe even complete sentences, here.'

'You and Luke. Babette told me that there's a town meeting tonight about the reconcillation of the diner owner, Luke and the inn-owner, you.'

'Yes, Sookie its true.'

Sookie made a sound of joy. Lorelai could tell that her friend was jumping up and down.

'Sookie, stop jumping up and down.'

'Right, sorry. I'm just so happy, you aren't going to have to wait 40 years. You get your middle.'

'Yea I know. Sook, I'm pretty happy hear myself.'

Lorelai smiled.

'Oh you're with him now aren't you.'

'Yes.'

'Oh, I'm sorry. I'll let you get back to him.'

'Thanks Sookie. I'll call you later.'

'You better and with details.'

'Well of course.'

'Bye.'

Lorelai then hung up and told Luke that Sookie was happy for them. He just smiled.

'Everyone knows.'

'Wowthat was fast.'

'Yes, though I wouldn't expect anything less from this town.'

'Crazy town, never forget the crazy.'

Lorelai just laughed.

xxxxx

Up next. Is the date at Sniffy's...Welcome back Maisy and Buddy.

Maybe more on Luke's childhood...

LP

You know the drill, you've read it, now review it please...really I am begging you...seriously on my knees begging for at least 65 reviews by the next chapter...please.

LP


	11. Two Beers

Maybe Now: Chapter Eleven: Two Beers

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. What can I say I am generous with the chapters. )

Thank you again Lucy and Suz for all your suggestions and help. Anyone else want in on the action, E-mail me (email's on the profile) I'd love to hear from any of you.

Disclaimer is still the same. If you haven't read it before, then welcome to the story, cause its on every chapter. Read it in one of the previous ones.

So Chapter Eleven. Never thought I'd see the day...and now on with it..

xxxx

As soon as Lorelai and Luke stepped foot into Sniffy's, Maisy spotted them. She made her way over to them immediately and snuck up on them.

'Oh, Maisy, I didn't see you coming.'

'Sorry dear. Lucas, oh my, I haven't seen you in forever, and Lorelai, my this is a treat.'

'Sorry Maisy, things just got busy...and I got caught up at the diner.'

'Right, Lucas.'

'Hey Maisy, still giving Buddy a rough time?'

Luke was trying to change the subject to anything but him and Lorelai's falling out. He didn't want to bring up the past anymore than they had already. And seeing as Lorelai's mom had just called her knew it was going to be a sore topic. Maisy going off Lucas's look dropped it.

'Oh always.'

'That's good. I know he wouldn't want it any other way.'

Luke grabbed Lorelai's hand and squeezed it making her look up at him and smile.

'Well you two, I should get you seated and we will talk more later.'

'Sounds good.'

'Follow me.'

Maisy led them back to 'their' booth, Lorelai scooted in, followed by Luke. Maisy was still standing by the table, Lorelai spoke.

'Hey Maisy do you think we could get two beers, please.'

'Beer, my dear child, no, this is no time for beer.

'But I really want a beer.'

'But you should have champagne.'

'why should I have champagne when i want a beer.'

'Because.'

'Because why?'

This was turning into a match of the two year olds. Luke decided to stop it before it went any further.

'Lorelai, Maisy you are making a scene.'

'Lucas...'

'Sorry Maisy.'

'Now that's better.'

'So where did we come to stand on those beers?'

'Lorelai, you are so incessant.'

'I tell her that everyday, Maisy, you won't win, no matter how long you stand here, she's not going to change her mind.'

'Oh alright, just this time. I will bring you two beers.'

'Thank you, Maisy.'

'I'll be back.'

Maisy then left to retrieve their beers. Lorelai had won and he silently thanked her.

'I seriously can't believe you won, Maisy is usually much more stubborn. She must like you.'

'Hah, I'm just more stubborn.'

'That you are.'

'Hey now.'

'What I was just agreeing with you, you are the one who said it.'

Luke and Lorelai fell into a comfortable conversation and were talking about Luke's childhood when Maisy returned. Maisy sat a beer in front of each of them.

'Here's your beer. Lucas have you told Lorelai about your mother.'

'No, he hasn't, not much anyways.'

'Oh dear, you would have loved Elaine. She was one of those women you just instantly fell in love with, very easy to talk to, incredibly loving of her two children. It was so hard on them when she died.'

Luke just sat back allowing Maisy to tell Lorelai all about his mother, every time he had thought about breaching the subject of his mother with Lorelai he got overwhelmed and then decided that, that part of him didn't need to be revealed yet. So this was easier, letting Maisy fill-in Lorelai on that part of his life. He scooted closer to Lorelai and motioned for Maisy to sit next to him so they could continue chatting. Maisy took her seat and continued to tell Lorelai all about Elaine.

'She was the nicest person I'd ever met, and we met back in high school, around the 9th grade. She met William around the same time we all kinda hung out together back then. I met Buddy a year later and then we were the fearsome foursome. A few years after high school we both married. William and Elaine first and then Buddy and I, then we lost touch for awhile and the next thing I know is Elaine is calling me up to tell me she's pregnant. Then Lucas here was born.'

Maisy touched Lucas's arm as she said the last words. Luke was nearly blushing. Lorelai just smiled, enjoying learning a little more about the mysterious man beside her. Maisy continued.

'Then before I knew it, Elaine and I were inseparable again. I was even there when Lucas was born. William was working a lot at the hardware store so I kept Elaine company many nights.'

Finally Lorelai spoke up.

'Was Luke a quiet baby?'

'Lorelai...'

'What you never tell me this kind of stuff, and I want to know.'

'Fine. Maisy...'

'No, Lorelai, once Lucas started speaking, he wouldn't shut up. Completely different from the way he is now. He's calmed down a lot.'

'Really? I would have never suspected that.'

'Yea, he loved to talk. Of course he quieted down a lot after Lizzy was born.'

'She was an attention hog.'

'Oh Lucas, were you jealous of Lizzy.'

'No.'

'Right.'

'I wasn't. I'm not.'

'Anyways, Lucas quieted down a lot after Lizzy was born. I think partly cause he was getting older, he had made a few friends, he wasn't around the house as much. And partly because its around the time that Elaine got sick. Lucas was always the caring type. And anything his mother needed Lucas would go out and get. He doted on her constantly. Did he tell you that he sat by her bed everyday after school and talked to her, telling her about his day? I remember my last conversation with Elaine. She told me how much she enjoyed Lucas' talks and how much she was going to miss her two kids, she told me to look after them and William. Lucas that reminds me, I need to talk to you alone before you go.'

'Alright.'

'Well, I think I will leave you two now. Your food should be up shortly.

'Uh Maisy, we never order.'

'Oh Of course you didn't dear.'

That is when Maisy got up and left.

'We still haven't ordered.'

'It doesn't matter Lorelai, even if we did they'd just bring up something different.'

'Ah, so true.'

'So...'

'Yea, that was a lot to digest. I wish I could have met your mother.'

'I wish you could have met her to, Maisy's right she would have loved you. You remind me of her sometimes.'

'Really?'

'Yea, your enthusiastic look on life and all your words dripping with sarcasm. She also loved coffee.'

'Oh.'

'But you've met Maisy, she'd like my second mom.'

'Yea. I am so glad you are introducing me to all these people. People who know you. I am getting a better picture of why you are the way you are.'

'Yea?

'Yea.'

'Do you think we will end up like Maisy and Buddy?'

Lorelai knew that she could be stepping over some unspoken lines, but she really wanted to know if Luke thought about the future like that.

'You thinking of giving up your inn and coming to work at the diner?'

'No. But seriously, do you think we might end up like them...I mean still together and happy...after all those years?'

'Well yea. At least I hope so.'

'Yea? I hope so too.'

This was a big revelation for the both of them. As close to an 'I love you' as Lorelai had ever ventured. And for now that satisfied both her and Luke. She leaned over to kiss his cheek as he turned to look at her and she ended up kissing him, they deepened the kiss until someone cleared there throat. Both Lorelai and Luke looked up toward the sound.

'I have two medium rare steaks here, with baked potatoes.'

Buddy then slid the plates in front of both Luke and Lorelai.

'Hey Buddy, where you been hiding?'

'Been back there cooking. How have you two been, I haven't seen you in here for awhile?'

'Yea. we've...'

Luke wasn't sure what to tell Buddy, he didn't want to lie to him but what could he say. Luke was astonished when Lorelai stepped in.

'...we've been apart for some time now.'

'Oh.'

'But all's good now. And everything is in the past, right Luke?'

'Uh, right.'

'Well, that's good to hear. I am gonna leave you to your meal. If you need anything you know how to get our attention.'

'Bye Buddy.'

Buddy walked away and both Lorelai and Luke began to eat.

'Wow, this is really good.'

'Yea. Buddy makes the best steaks.'

'You can say that again.'

They fell into a comfortable silence and continued eating.

xxxxx

Lane stood in front of her old childhood home. She was debating whether or not she should knock.

xxxx


	12. Truthfully

Maybe Now: Chapter Twelve: Truthfully

Disclaimer is the same.

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I haven't decided what I will do with Marty yet, but believe me he will be back in the story. This is a small filler chapter. I don't know how well I did with it. It's between Lane and Mrs. Kim...and well I have no idea how to write them. so I return you to the Kim's doorstep.

xxxxx

Lane had finally gotten the courage to knock, she was now waiting for the door to open. Her mother appeared in the door.

'Lane.'

'Momma.'

'What are you doing here?'

'I came to talk. Is that alright?'

'That is fine Lane, come in.'

Lane stepped through the doorway. Feeling like a stranger in her own home. She tried to make small talk with her mother.

'How's the sale going?'

'Very well.'

'That's good.'

'Yes, good for business.'

'Momma?'

'Yes, Lane?'

'Can we go into the kitchen and talk?'

'Give me a few minutes, I will meet you there.'

'Okay.'

Lane walked into the kitchen. Sitting down at the small white table. She was looking around at everything, realizing nothing had changed. All the sudden she felt very lonely. She wanted to cry. A tear escaped her eye, she brushed the tear away, but not before her mother saw. Mrs. Kim came into the kitchen and sat down next to Lane. And for the first time in many years she held her baby girl. Lane was amazed at the contact. Her mother had not shown this much compassion in a long time. Lane hugged her mother tighter. Not wanting to let go of this moment. She might never get another one. Still holding on to her mother she spoke.

'I broke up with Zach, I'm so sorry momma. I didn't mean to yell at you the other day. Truthfully I'm glad you are in my head, momma. You saved me, saved me from doing something potentially stupid. I just hope you can forgive me.'

'I forgive you, Lane.'

'Really, momma?'

'Yes.

Neither Kim had been so close to each other. They didn't know where this raw emotion was coming from. Mrs. Kim was just so happy her daughter had come to her. For years she had tried to protect her from everything, but in the end it wasn't enough. It wasn't the way to raise a child, and she now knew that she hadn't been their for Lane. She felt horrible. These past few months had been so hard, not having her baby around, but she was a Kim and Kim's were suppose to do things by a set of rules that had been determined a long time ago. Mrs. Kim never thought about how ridiculous these rules were, but late at night she realized after it was too late that these rules were not meant to protect a child they were meant to imprison a child. And a child like Lane should have been loved not imprisoned. She wanted to tell this to Lane, so many times, but she was stubborn, she didn't want Lane to see her as inferior. She had always wished Lane would come to her, but Lane had always gone to Lorelai or Rory on any matter, and now she understood why. They had tried to help her, listen to her, love her. Mrs. Kim then started crying, she couldn't believe how horrible she had been, she in her own defense had only been trying to protect her, but that wasn't enough. And now she was stuck with an empty house and a Lane replacement. Lane felt her mothers tears and looked up.

'Momma?'

'Yes, Lane.?'

'Are you okay?'

'I'll be fine, I'm glad you are here.'

'Me too, momma, me too.'

They continued to embrace. Until Mrs. Kim spoke again.

'Will you move home?'

'I can't momma, Brian and Zach can't afford the apartment alone.'

'Oh.'

Mrs. Kim released her daughter and stood up.

'Momma, it's not that I don't want to, I just can't, I can't do that to Zach or Brian.'

'That is fine Lane.'

Mrs. Kim started cleaning up the kitchen. Lane began to help her.

'Momma, what if we had dinner once a week?'

'A dinner?'

'Yea, I'll come here for dinner once a week. We can talk.'

'That sounds good.'

'Really?'

'Yes. Lane. You will come to dinner once a week.'

'Okay. I'll have to work around the band's schedule and my night classes.'

'You are in school?'

'Yes, Momma.'

'Oh.'

'I take two classes one Tuesday and Thursday nights at the community college. Luke lets me off early those days.'

'Oh.'

'Yea, and then band practice is Wednesday's and sometimes we have gigs but only on the weekends.'

'Oh.'

Mrs. Kim realized that she didn't know what her daughter had been up to since she left the house. She didn't know she was in school, or that she was still working at Luke's or that her band was still performing.

'Well, momma, i should get home. I have homework to do for tomorrow's class.'

'Yes. Lane?'

'Yes, Momma?'

'So i will see you Friday?'

'Friday.'

'Okay. Goodbye Lane.'

'Goodbye Momma.'

Lane then hugged her mother one last time before she showed herself out. Once out of the house Lane walked to the car, got in and drove home. Once back at the apartment she placed the keys on the table and called for the boys.

'Zach...Brian?'

No one answered, she had the apartment to herself. She went into her room and closed the door. She picked out a cd and put it in her stereo. 'Fall Apart' by Stabbing Westward came through the speakers. Lane then sat on her bed and grabbed the phone, dialing the familiar number.

'Hello?'

'Hey, Rory.'

'Oh, hey Lane. So how did it go?'

'Better than expected.'

'Really, that's good.'

'I think we had a small breakthrough. We are going to start up Friday night dinners and try to have a relationship.'

'Ha, Friday night dinners, hope they go better for you than they do for us.'

'Yea.'

'Well I'm glad it worked out for you.'

'Thank you for getting me to talk to her.'

'No problem.'

'Well I'm gonna go, I've got some homework to get to before class tomorrow.'

'Okay.'

'Talk to you later Rory.'

'Bye.'

Rory hung up her phone. She was lying on her bed with her book on her stomach. She picked her book back up and started reading. She had just gotten a page written when the slamming of doors alerted her that she might want to get up. Rory got up from her bed and went out into the 'living room.' Paris was there with Doyle and as usual they were having a screaming match. Deciding she didn't want to hear any of it, Rory slipped back into her room, completely unnoticed. She was trapped, so she thought. Then she remembered the window that Logan had come in a few night before. She grabbed her bag and threw her cell phone, book and a notebook in to it. She need slipped out her own window. Logan had made it look so easy. Rory though was having some trouble when she felt two hands around her waist helping her out. Once she was standing on two feet she looked up to her savior.

xxxxx

that's it for now...up next for you Luke and Lorelai fans...LL at Sniffy's.

LP


	13. It Will Always Be You

Maybe Now: Chapter Thirteen: It Will Always Be You

Disclaimer is the same.

and here they are, Luke and Lorelai at Sniffy's

xxxxx

Luke and Lorelai had just finished their meal.

'That was so good. So is there dessert?'

'You ate all that, and you still want dessert?'

'Of course, silly boy, you eat your lunch so you can have dessert, it's the only reason to eat all of the lunch.'

'And all this time I thought it was so you could provide your body nourishment.'

'Oh no, it's just to get the dessert.'

'Well let me go track down Maisy.'

'Alright.'

Luke squeezed Lorelai hand and then got up, threw his napkin on the table and went to find Maisy. Lorelai was then at the table alone. But she wasn't alone for long, Buddy showed up.

'All done here.'

'Yes, it was wonderful.'

'Thank you. Where's Luke?'

'He went to find Maisy.'

'Oh, well then I guess he wouldn't mind if I sat down and talked to you.'

'Don't think so.'

'What's up Buddy?'

'I just want to ask you if you were thinking of doing anything for the anniversary of his mothers death?'

'Um, no. I am not even sure when she died.'

'Oh. She died a week from today. I am sure Luke's mood will change soon. He closes up for about a week, he stops coming here, stops calling.'

'Oh, I didn't know. He did that a few months back, because of his dad.'

'Yea. Luke's dark day, he has two a year. '

'Thank you for making me aware of it.'

'Your Welcome. '

'So is there something special I should do for him?'

'No, just be there for him, and don't be too alarmed when he tries to push you away. Because he will. Maybe you should ask to see them, their graves i mean. I think that would mean a great deal to him. he's never shared that part of him with anybody. But I think he would like to. And I have heard your name now in every one of Lucas's stories for the last 8 years, I am pretty sure its safe to tell you that.'

'Yea? All of his stories?'

'Yep, he came in here after Rachel came back and told us all about Max.'

'Max? My ex-fiance Max?'

'Yea. We tried to find out what he thought about Rachel being back, but all he would talk about was how Max was ruining everything. At the time we didn't know you, but we suspected this was more than just a friendly concern.'

'Oh.'

'He called Maisy up the day you had Sookie tell him the wedding was off. Maisy told me that he had been so happy.'

'Really?'

'Maisy has told that boy over and over that he should just try and ask you out. That maybe you liked him too, but he was always the shy one.'

'He tried a few times, so give him credit. Something or someone always ruined the moment, and back then I don't really think I realized that he liked me, but now looking back over the years, I see it.'

'Yea?'

'Yea.'

'And you share those same feelings?'

'Yea, I do. For a long time i didn't want to admit it. But I do. I really do.'

'That's good, cause neither Maisy or I want Lucas to get hurt again. Rachel and Nicole were enough you hear me?'

'Yes, sir.'

'Good. I am glad we had this talk Lorelai.'

'Me too Buddy, me too.'

'Now you know you ever need someone to talk to, please call Maisy or I.'

He slid a piece of paper across the table. Lorelai took it and put it in her back pocket. Next to folded envelope that was already there.

'Thanks Buddy.'

'Well I am going to get these plates picked up. Make sure you and Luke say goodbye before you leave.'

'Will do Buddy.'

Buddy then got up and cleared the plates. Leaving Lorelai alone once again. Her mind went back to the envelope in her back pocket. She looked around to see if she could see Luke, but he was no where to be found. So she took out the envelope, letting her fingers go over each letter of her name before deciding this wasn't the place to open it. She then slipped it back into her pocket and waited patiently for Luke to return.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Luke had found Maisy.

'Hey.'

'Hey there Lucas.'

'Lorelai, would like some dessert.'

'Oh I knew she would, here I wrapped this up for you.'

She hand him a small paper bag.

'It's tiramisu, I thought since Lorelai was such a coffee fan that she'd love this.'

'Thank you, Maisy.

'No problem, now Lucas why don't you follow me into the office.'

'I really should get back to Lorelai.'

'She'll be fine, I need to talk to you, privately.'

'Oh, alright Maisy.'

Luke looked over to Lorelai, she was sitting in the booth, Buddy walked up. Luke was relived she wouldn't be sitting alone and then followed Maisy into the office.

'Sit down.'

Luke did as he was told.

'Now I wanted to talk to you, I know the anniversary of your mother's death is coming up.'

Luke shifted uneasily in his chair and looked down at his hand. He hated talking about his mother. He just wanted this conversation to end.

'Yes, Maisy.'

'Well I don't know if you know this but I was the last person to see your mother alive. And she asked me to hold on to something for her, to give to you when I felt you should have it. And I have decided that this is the perfect time.'

'Oh.'

Maisy opened a drawer of the desk she was sitting in front of and got out a small box. Luke looked at the box. It was no bigger than a toaster box, and he saw his mother's own hand writing on the top. 'For Luke.' Maisy handed the box to him.

'Open this later, when you are alone.'

Luke took the box.

'Thank you Maisy.'

'Your Welcome.'

'I guess I will be getting back to Lorelai now.'

'Alright, hun, but make sure you two say goodbye before you leave.'

'Will do.'

Maisy got up and hugged Luke.

'You two better start coming here more often.'

'We will.'

'Buddy and I have missed you, and Lorelai too.'

'I've missed you guys too, I am sure Lorelai has too.'

'Alright. I got to get back out there, gotta serve the other customers and such.'

'Okay.'

Maisy left Luke alone in the office. Luke stared at the box in his hands. He wasn't sure if he should open it there or not. He sat back down. He had to know what was in the box. His fingers trembled as he undid the envelope from the top of the box. It was a letter from his mother.

_Dear Lucas,_

_I wanted to write you, cause I have now realized that I will not be around for all the things that a mother should be around for. I will not see you graduate high school, fall in love, have your first child. I am just not going to be around. And I wanted to tell you, Lucas, that I have always been so proud of you. The way you talked to me everyday after school, I cherish those moments, and I hope you do to. I gave this package to Maisy, so I am sure she picked the perfect time to give it to you. I wanted you to have a few things, things I didn't trust William to give you. Well you will see when you open the box. Lucas I wish such great things for you, that you are happy and that you find the girl of your dreams. I am sorry I had to leave you so soon. Give your sister a hug for me, that is if you can find her. I know that you will have become a great man by the time you read this, you remember that, you deserve the best. I love you,_

_Mom_

Luke was now close to tears. He couldn't believe his mother had written him. Now he was really curious what might be in the box. He all but tore it open. Inside was a locket, an old watch, a few drawings Luke had made as a child, and a promise ring, that he remembered his mom telling him that his father had given her years before they got married. He took the locket out of the box and opened it. A small picture of him and his mom was on the left and the right side was empty. He then looked into the box again and saw a small envelop, he took it out and opened it.

_This locket was given to me by my mother, your grandmother. I put in the picture of you and I, the other side is for whatever you want. I hope you will give this you your wife when you get married, it can be her something old. Please keep it in the family, it should always go to the eldest child._

Luke fingered the small locket and then slipped it into the small pocket on his jacket. He the picked up the ring, inscribed inside was the simple words _It will always be you._ He took the ring and put in the same pocket with the necklace. He then picked up the watch and placed it on his hand, surprisingly it still worked, Luke changed the time on it and then grabbed the few pictures he had drawn folded them and put them into his jacket pocket. He smiled and thought of his mother. He said a silent _thank you_. Then he put the box in the trash and went out to go find Lorelai.

xxxxx

Updates won't be as fast on the weekends. But here's two chapters to keep you guys busy. If you have suggestions to what could be in the letter Luke gave Lorelai, please pass them along...and what to do with Rory...i need help. And just keep up the great reviews thanks again.

LP


	14. Well That Was New

Maybe Now: Chapter Fourteen: Well That Was New

Sorry it has taken me such a long time to update. We were having t-storms here and I didn't want the laptop to be electrocuted. But I have continued to write, so now that the weather has cleared up I am typing it up.

Thank you as always for your awesome reviews. Only 4 more weeks of hiatus. I am not sure I will be able to make it that far. It's making my weeks go slower. Anyways...Last time on Gilmore GIrls...

xxxxx

Rory was just climbing out her window when all the sudden she was stuck, but before she knew it someone had grabbed her around the waist and pulled her out. She turned around to face her 'savior.' She was very surprised when she came face to face with none other than Marty. Rory looked down and her right foot played with the pavement, she wished that the earth would open up and swallow her whole.

"Thanks.'

'You looked like you needed help.'

'Yea, after watching Losomeone else do it I thought it would be easy. Apparently I just proved myself wrong.'

'Oh.'

'Well thank again.'

'No problem...'

Rory started to turn away.

'...Rory?'

She turned to face Marty again.

'Yes, Marty?'

'Do you think, I mean would it be possible to maybe get your friend's number?'

'Lane?'

'Yea, Lane.'

Rory was surprised he wanted Lane's number, she tried not to let her affect her. Instead she tried to play it off.

'Like something you saw?'

'Yea, Do you think she would mind?'

'No, I guess not.'

Rory grabbed a notebook out of her bag, wrote Lane's number of in the corner, tore of the piece and then handed it to Marty.

'Here ya go.'

'Thanks, Rory.'

'Yea.'

'Well I'm gonna go.'

'See ya.'

Rory watched Marty leave, she felt a twinge of jealousy but didn't know why. She had Logan, not necessary the best ways of having him, but in a way she wasn't available. Marty should be able to date who he pleases and if he wants to date Lane, well then let him, it wasn't going to bother her. Rory walked to to a bench in a secluded area and sat down. She pulled out her cell phone and called Lane.

'Hello?'

'Hey Lane, It's Rory,'

'Hey!'

'So I just bumped into Marty?'

'Yea?'

'And he asked for your number.'

'Really?'

'I hope you don't mind, but I gave it to him.'

'Oh.'

'Are you mad?'

'Not at all, he seemed to be really nice, and really nice on the eyes.'

'Okay, so I did a good thing?'

'Yes, Rory.'

'Okay good. I'm gonna go now. Just didn't want him to call and you wondering how he got your number.'

'Well thanks. Talk to you later.'

'Yea, later.'

Rory hung up her phone and placed it back into her bag. She then took out her book and began to read.

xxxxx

Lorelai smiled as Luke made his way back to the table. He had a small paper bag in his hands. Lorelai pointed to the bag.

'What's in there?'

Luke had forgotten he was carrying the bag, he looked down to the bag. Remembering its contents.

'Just tiramisu, complements of Maisy.'

'Oh, that was nice of her.'

'Yea, so did I see Buddy over here talking to you?'

'Yea, he was keeping me company.'

'Ah, what did you two talk about?'

'He was just looking out for your best interest.'

'Oh.'

'He just wants to make sure you are okay. I told him that you...we were fine, that he need not to worry about us.'

'He'll always worry.'

'I know, it's nice.'

'Yea.'

'So you ready to go?'

'Yea, gotta say...'

'...goodbye to Maisy and Buddy...'

Luke laughed.

'Yea.'

Luke then got up and he helped Lorelai up, placing his hand on the small of her back and led her to the front door. Maisy was there.

'Trying to sneak out of here.'

'Oh no Maisy, just coming to say goodbye to you, and Buddy, where is he?'

'Let me go get him.'

'Alright.'

Maisy then left the couple alone, but before long was back with Buddy in tow.

'You guys heading out?'

'Yea, just wanted to say goodbye before we left.'

'Well it was great seeing you again.'

Buddy stuck out his hand and Luke took it, where he pulled him into a hug and the women followed suit.

'Now Lorelai, make sure you get him to bring you back.'

'Definitely Maisy.'

Then Luke and Lorelai left. Luke walked her out to the truck, he then did something unexpected, he kissed her right in the parking lot.

'Well that was new.'

Luke just grunted.

'And now we are back to the normal...'

Luke grabbed her and tickled her as he opened the door to his truck, she hopped in and shielded herself from more tickling with the door. Luke laughed and then went to his side of the truck and got in.

xxxxx

That's all for now. LP


	15. Fix It

Maybe Now: Chapter Fifteen: Fix It

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the town or the cast of brilliant actors who play the parts. In short I am not Amy Sherman Palladino. Though I do have the Surname Sherman in my genealogy, so I may be related to her...but I am still not her. And even though my name is Lauren, the last name is not Graham.

_A/N: I am sorry it has taken so long for me to update, I came to a grinding halt and didn't know where to take it. I am still not all that sure, but at least I have the ball rolling again. Only one more week of reruns, you guys as excited as I am about that. Whoo. Only one more week. Well I guess I will deliver you to the dragonfly inn now...have a nice stay._

xxxxxx

Michel and Sookie were both at the inn.

'So you are telling me that Lorelai is not coming in at all, that I am being left here to defend myself against all these people with no help?'

'Michel, how many times do I have to tell you, she took the day off?'

'She took the day off...why? because she is back with her flannel burger flipping man?'

'Yes, Michel, she is back with Luke, now you need to get back to work.'

'I don't want to.'

'Tough.'

'Hey, Mister you do not want to mess with me today, Get back to work.'

'You are mean.'

'Michel...'

'Fine.'

Sookie then went back into the kitchen to start on dinner for the inn's many occupants. While Michel checked-in the various customers that trickled in.

'Room 2, here's your key.'

'Thank you.'

Once Michel had helped the customers he went to Lorelai's office. He sat down in her chair and picked up the receiver of the phone.

'Hello?'

'Lorelai.'

'Yes, Michel.'

'You must come to the inn.'

'Why Michel?'

'Because.'

'Because why?'

'Just come to work.'

'No, I took the day off, you can manage with out me.'

'Can I stay in you office to stay away from these insipid people?'

'Do you mean the customers Michel, they are the ones who help pay your paycheck I would think you would be nicer to them. But yes, fine stay in my office, but do not call me again unless there is a real emergency, oh no cancel that, you may not call me again, if there is a real emergency have Sookie call me.'

'Fine.'

'Bye Michel.'

They both hung up.

'Who was that?'

'Oh, just Michel crying wolf.'

'Wanted you to come in.'

'Yep.'

Lorelai smiled at Luke. When she glanced at the clock she saw that it was almost 3.

xxxxx

Emily was sitting reading when Richard entered the room. Richard looked toward his wife.

'Emily, did you get a chance to call Lorelai?'

'Yes, I did.'

She left it at that and went back to her book. Richard then came around the couch and sat next to his wife.

'Em, dear, what happened?'

Emily put her book in her lap and looked toward her husband. Tears threatened to spill over. Richard put a supportive arm around his wife's shoulder and pulled her close.

'Oh, Em, What's wrong?'

'She told me to shut up. She's so angry Richard and this time I am not sure how to fix it.'

Emily was now crying into Richard's shoulder.

'It'll be okay. I'll call her, and I'll fix it.'

'I don't know if that is possible. She seems so mad, and very devoted to her diner man.'

'Emily if you ever want your daughter to come back into this house you need to learn to call him Luke, His name is Luke.'

'I suppose you are right. But why does she have to be with him? Christopher, despite his many faults, is now free, that lady is gone and he is ready. Lorelai could have a happy life with him, why does she insist to go against my wishes.'

'Emily, Lorelai is happy, as far as I know, and Luke makes her happy, why is it so hard to see that.'

'He is not right for her.'

'But she thinks he is. Be happy for her, Em.'

'I just can't, it seems like she is throwing her life away.'

'Emily, I feel that if Lorelai is happy, then there isn't much we can say, I know you would rather her be with Christopher or someone of good stature, but that is now who she chose, and if you ever want her to forgive you, you are going to have to let go of the idea of her and Christopher together and get to know Luke, be friendly.'

'I just don't know if I can.'

'Well please try. If I can do it, I know you can. Remember the one thing we wanted for our daughter was to be happy, and she seems happy. Her inn is doing well and she seems very happy with Luke, so now all we can do is be happy for her.'

'I will try. I don't want to lose her again, like we did before.'

'I know Emily, I know. I will call and try to get her and Luke here for your birthday next Friday, maybe family obligation will get her here, and you can keep her here by showing her that you approve of her life and Luke. She hasn't missed a birthday yet, so we can only hope she will continue that streak.'

'Alright, Richard. I just hope she comes.'

'I'll try my hardest to get her here, but you have to give a little. You are going to have to watch what you say, I might be able to get her here, but I do not know if I can make her stay.'

'I understand Richard.'

'Good. I will call her later. Right now I have a little work to do in the office, when will dinner be ready.'

'Around seven.'

'Okay I will see you then.'

Richard then leaned over and kissed his wife on the head before standing and retreating into his study, that is when Emily picked her book from her lap and began reading again. Small tear tracks still gracing her cheeks.

xxxxxx

Lane was sitting in her room when she heard the front door open.

'Hey anybody home.'

Lane stood from her bed and went out into the living room.

'Hey.'

'Hey.'

'How was your day?'

'Fine.'

'Right, fine. Okay.'

'Lane, I don't know how to do this.'

'Do what?'

'The friend thing, after the relationship thing.'

'Oh.'

'Yea.'

'Well, do you want to watch some TV?'

'Yea, okay.'

Both Zach and Lane went to the couch, not sure how close to sit to each other Lane sat at one end of the couch with Zach at the other. Zach then flipped on the TV. Slowly they both began to relax.

'So are you going to the town meeting tonight?'

'There's a town meeting tonight? Didn't we just have one?'

'Yea, this one is a special meeting for the reconciliation of Luke and Lorelai.'

'They have town meetings for that type of thing.'

'Apparently taylor wants all the facts of the relationship, he thinks Luke and Lorelai are the new Bennifer.'

'Ah, well then yea I guess I'll go, there's little entertainment in this town.'

'Right.'

Both started to watch the TV again, not exactly sure what to say to each other.

xxxxx

Rory was still sitting on the bench reading her book when Logan sat down next to her.

'Hey there, Ace.'

Rory looked up from her book into Logan's chocolate brown eyes.

'Hey'

'I went by your dorm, but Paris told me you had left.

'Yea, Doyle and her were having another one of their famous fights, not unlike the ones you can see in Fight Club.'

'Ah, are there rules in their fighting too?'

'Not sure, never stick around long enough to know what really goes on between those two.'

'Understandable. So what are you up to for tonight? Are you free?'

'Honestly, I am not sure.'

'You're not sure if you are free.'

'Right.'

'Rory...'

'Logan I'm sorry, but I really need to study for this Literary quiz I have tomorrow and then I need to finish my article for Doyle, or I may find out whether the fight has rules or not when he starts in on me.'

'Right, okay. Well then I guess I will catch you later.'

'Yea.'

Logan stood up, looking a bit dejected. Rory looked up at him.

'We will meet up later.'

Logan just looked at her and then walked away. Rory wasn't sure why she had just lied to Logan, she honestly just didn't want to be around him. She wanted space. Her thoughts drifted to Marty.

xxxxx

...next up...not even I know yet :)


	16. A Promise

Maybe Now:Chapter 16: A Promise

A/N:Sorry its been so long guys, i just lost focus and then lost interest. But I told you I would finish this and I am not going to go back on that. Tomorrow is the season finale...grrr. I hate summer for this very reason. Everything goes off the air at the same time, life gets dull and FL gets hot...yea not much to like about the summer for me. anyways, you have waited long enough for this story, so here it is, I hope its worth the wait.  
LP 

oh, guess what, I still don't own them, like that was a surprise.

XXXXX  
The ride back to Starshollow was unusually silent as the radio hummed lightly. Neither Lorelai or Luke could have told anyone what was playing at the time, it was one of those silent moments that came so infrequently that it was cherished, so neither thought to break it. Lorelai was staring out the window while Luke drove, periodically glancing over at Lorelai. Unbeknownst to Luke, Lorelai was relishing in the fact that he would sneak small glances in her direction. Without taking her glaze from the window she put her hand on Luke's knee. He sighed contentedly and they both continued their silence. Suddenly Lorelai squealed.

Oh Luke, you have to stop here.'

Luke looked to where Lorelai was pointing and saw a small park, it had a small slide and a few swings placed haphazardly around. It was deserted. He pulled into the nearest parking place per Lorelai's request. And almost before he had the car shut off, she leaped from the car running toward the swings. Luke smiled as this beautiful woman who was nearing 40 acted like an uninhibited 4 year old. He watched her as she sat upon the swing and began pumping her legs. He leaned against a tree just enjoying the view, that is until Lorelai had a better idea.

Luke?'  
Yes, Lorelai?'  
Why aren't you swinging with me?'  
It's not really my kind of thing, but you seem to be having fun.'  
Not your kind of thing, what do you mean, everyone loved to swing, it's like flying. I mean that is if you could fly.'  
Is that right?'  
Yea, now come on over here and try it.'

Lorelai pouted, and Luke gave in pretty quickly. He went over to the swing and sat right beside her, he slowly began pumping his legs so that he could satisfy her request. Lorelai smiled right before she leaped from her swing at the crucial point so that she gained height and could land gracefully. Surprising to them both she landed on her feet.

I can't believe you just did that?'  
Did what, jump from my swing, I used to do it all the time.'  
Yes, but recently?'  
No, but apparently I can still do it.'  
Right.'

Lorelai then ran behind him and started pushing him, laughing as she did so.

What on earth are you doing now Lorelai?'  
Pushing you, what does it look like.'  
Okay better question, why?'  
'Cause I wanted to.'  
Okay.'

Lorelai made her way in front of the swing and watched as Luke slowed to a stop.

Come here, crazy.'

Lorelai came to stand in front of Luke and Luke grabbed her hand and then her waist as he pulled her into his lap. He slowly began to pump his legs a little just enough to keep a slow swing, Lorelai held on to him.

Now this is better. Maybe now I do like swinging.'

Lorelai smiled and hugged him. As she hugged him something sharp dug into her skin from inside Luke's coat. She shifted a little.

Not comfortable?'  
Oh no it's not that, something poked me.'  
I'm sorry.'  
It's alright, what are you hiding there, Mr. Danes?'  
Nothing, really.'  
Alright.'

Luke was surprised she didn't press him for an answer.

That's it no questioning, no pleading me to tell you, no begging, or your pouty lip?'  
Nope.'  
Well that is a first.'

Lorelai just smiled up and him, he pulled her closer and kissed her. She jumped back.

You may not have to tell me what is poking me, but it does need to stop poking me.'  
Oh right, I'm sorry.'

Luke pulled the small ring case from his coat pocket. And Lorelai looked shock.

Maisy gave this to me.'  
Maisy? Gave that to you. Um, is there something you want to tell me Luke?'  
Oh, nothing like that, she was holding it for me, it was my mother's.'

He opened the small box. Lorelai looked at the small ring, it was a plain silver band. Luke took out the ring and placed it in Lorelai's hand. Lorelai looked at him in shock. Luke glanced toward the ground.

My father gave it to my mother, it's a promise ring. A promise to stay together, a promise to help each other, a promise to love without strings, a promise to not stray, a promise to be a friend, a promise to cherish each other forever. It was a promise to my mother from him saying It will always be you which is what is inscribed in the inside of the band. And now Lorelai I am giving this to you promising to cherish all our days together and not let anything rip us apart. I want you to have it.'

Lorelai was close to tears.

Oh Luke...will you put it on me?'

He took the ring from her hand it slid it on her finger.

There. Perfect fit.'

Lorelai reached up and cupped his face as she kissing him, slowly slipping her tongue between his lips and lightly biting him bottom lip. He moaned slightly and she continued. There they were in a park on a swing making out like teenagers without a care in the world, but each other.

XXXXX

Rory had just returned to her room when Lane called.

Hello?'  
Hey Rory.'  
Hey Lane.'  
I just wanted to call and tell you that the town is planning a town meeting for Luke and Lorelai, kind of a surprise thing for their reconciliation. And thought you might want to attend.'  
Oh, yea. What time?'  
7:30pm. And Rory?'  
Yea?'  
You have to get Luke and Lorelai to show up.'  
Well geez Lane. don't make it hard or anything.'

Both girls laughed.

I guess I will see you later on tonight then, maybe I'll see if Marty wants to come. Has he called you yet?'  
Yea, actually I just got off the phone with him. He's a really good listener.'  
Yea, he is.'

Rory felt a slight twinge of jealously.

Well Lane, if I am going to get there on time I need to get ready and get driving.'  
Alright, Rory. See you soon.'

Rory hung up the phone and then dialed a familiar number.

Hello?'  
Hey, Marty, it Rory.'  
Oh, hi. Rory.'  
I was calling to ask you if you would like to accompany back to Starhollow, my crazy little town is throwing a party for my mom and Luke.'  
Um...'

Marty hesitated and Rory panicked.

Marty, I know things haven't been the best between us lately but I really loved our friendship and I am just trying to get a semblance of that back, plus Lane will be there, other than the ride there you don't really have to talk to me, I just really would like the company.'  
Alright Rory. I'll be at your dorm in 2 hours, is that good?'  
Yes, I'll see you then.'

Marty hung up the phone, wondering what he had just gotten himself into.

XXXXX

Richard had sat in his office all day, and still hadn't gotten up the nerve to call his only daughter. His wife had made such a mess of things, not that he didn't think them warranted, but it still left him in a very awkward position. He hated that his daughter thought that she could be happy with the lowly diner man, but not enough to sabotage her relationship, apparently his wife thought differently. Ever since his little girl left the house at 16, he had tired so hard to help where she would let him, and for Lorelai that wasn't much. He was overwhelmed when Lorelai had come to them for money to pay for Chilton, he never thought he would see her almost beg her parents for money, he was so happy that she had asked for help he was going to give it to her, again his wife had other ideas, she put strings and conditions on the money, which caused only tension in the household. It wasn't that he didn't love his wife, he just thought this time she had gone too far, and sadly because of that, he was afraid to call his only daughter. He continued to sit at his desk strumming a pen on its hard surface, a nervous habit that he had picked up from his father. In the two hours that he sat in his study he had managed to pick up the phone over 10 times and even managed to dial a few numbers before sighing and placing the receiver back in its cradle. Emily had entered his office only once and he had feigned interest in a blank piece of paper, telling her he was very busy, she said her apologies and then quickly left.

XXXXX


End file.
